


Drowned

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: Giotto receices a message that Alaudes ship sank. Thinking that he probably died, he tries to continue until he gets an unexpected visitor. AlaGio, Alaude x Giotto, BOY x BOY, ONESHOT.
Relationships: AlaGio, Alaude / Giotto, Alaude x Giotto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> \- moving all my fanfiction to AO3, this is a older work - 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Giotto was about to read through some papers his guardians brought earlier today for him to sign, as a knock was heard. The blonde lifted his head, slightly irritated. His people were rarely polite enough to knock at his door, the most time they simply stepped in, taking the risk of interrupting a meeting or his work. The only person to knock at his door at all times had to be his cloud guardian Alaude, who traveled to France a few weeks ago and was supposed to return these days but Giotto was pretty sure that this wasn´t Alaude. His way to knock on the door was slightly different and as the door opened he got to see his thunder guardian Lampo instead.  
"Lampo? Is everything alright?" Giotto wondered, getting up from his seat to walk over to the green haired boy. Lampo was his youngest and at the same time he was the one Giotto worried about the most. Even though the boy was entirely loyal and tried at his best, he was still young and often got into trouble with G. At the moment he didn´t seem to be angry, instead he seemed rather worried.  
"Giotto … I was at the reception and … we received an important telegram." He mumbled and his nervous fingers twisted around a small piece of paper. Obviously the message they received but he didn´t hand it over to his boss just now. Instead he seemed to hesitate as if he was not sure if it was better to just let this piece of paper disappear.  
Giotto looked at him confused. This behavior was rather unusual and whatever it was that made his guardian that uneasy, it made him worry without really knowing.  
"Who sent it?" He then asked and held out his hand, so Lampo could give him the letter.  
For a moment the boy looked at his hand as if Giotto asked him to take it and run away. Then he looked at the letter in his hand. Obviously he knew about the content.  
"It´s from France…" He mumbled and finally he handed it over to his boss as if everything was said with these words anyway. "Shall I wait?" He then asked, but Giotto didn´t even notice the small spark of hope that he wouldn´t have to stay in his voice. Knowing the origin of the message and seeing his friends bothered face was enough to shaking up his feelings at the moment.  
Rapidly he unfolded the small letter, reading the few words on the paper.

Alaudes ship sunk. – Luc

Once he read through the words his face lost all color, leaving a pale greyish tone as if he had just seen a ghost. Wordless he dropped the message, starring into the distance. It was impossible to overlook the shock he suffered from.  
"Giotto?" Lampo asked carefully, not sure if he was allowed to go or if he should try to comfort his friend. Well, he was rather bad at comforting people so maybe it would be better if he tried to find Knuckle or Asari or even G. For a moment he seemed to hesitate, then he made his decision.  
"I´ll try to find Knuckle and … you´ll figure out something." He quickly said, turning around on the spot to escape this situation.  
"Wait Lampo."  
Giottos voice stopped him. His voice was the same soft and kind voice Lampo knew, but something felt off this time. As if it was only an echo. Somehow it made him feel unhappy.  
"Do the others know about this?" He finally asked and in an unusual manner he didn´t even look up.  
"Well, I thought it was better to come to you first?" Lampo replied nervously.  
"In that case, please keep this a secret."  
Giotto took the small letter and put it into the top drawer of his desk.  
"But … isn´t it most likely that Alaude is –" Lampo didn´t get to finish his sentence.  
"No." For a moment the voice was firm again. "Not yet."  
Lampo hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to disagree, but then he nodded.  
"I understand. Can … I do anything?"  
But Giotto just shook his head, staring on the papers on his desk.  
"You can go now, Lampo. Thank you."  
The green haired boy took another moment, before he turned around and left the room, closing the door in an unusually quiet way.  
For a moment Giotto kept starring into the nothing, and then he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled at a thin silver chain. He took out a small pendant and looked at it for a moment. Then he put around his hands firmly and pressed it against his body.  
"It can´t be." He mumbled, now tears in his eyes. "I refuse to believe this."

For the next two weeks Giotto was barely able to concentrate. According to Asari he emitted a sad atmosphere while G tried to get out of him why the hell he was so absent. He just couldn´t tell them about the telegram and as far as he could tell Lampo kept his promise to keep silent. It wasn´t that he didn´t want them to know but more that if he told them, he somehow confirmed that he wouldn´t come back. And to confirm that he wouldn´t come back felt like killing him with his own hands. Instead he tried to avoid any discussions about his mood or Alaude and escaped to his own office every time it was possible. This was exactly what he did today. G kept bothering him about what was wrong until he took his stuff and run of to his room. Now he was sitting at the window, looking outside nervously as if he hoped that his love would suddenly walk across the ground. Again he was holding the small pendant. Even though he still didn´t tell everyone and he didn´t want to believe it himself he started to give up. It had been two weeks and there had been no message of Alaude surviving and since it had been Luc sending the telegram he was sure that the French took this ship. He was just fighting the tears as the door of his office was thrown open and G rushed in.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He grumbled.  
Giotto quickly put the pendant back inside his shirt and got up from his seat.  
"G … what is – "  
He didn´t get to ask what happened.  
"His ship sunk? And you just didn´t tell us? Are you serious?" He asked furiously and the smaller blonde searched for words.  
"Do you think that this is a game?! If he drowned then we got a serious problem! How long would you have kept this a secret?!"  
Giotto still tried to find words.  
"I … How … do you know?" He finally stumbled.  
"Giotto? I´m sorry…"  
In the door the young thunder guardian appeared, obviously driven by bad conscience. Giotto was sure that G found out that he knew something and probably he threatened the boy until he would talk.  
"The question is: Why didn´t you tell us?!" G asked. His voice was lower, but still he seemed really angry.  
"I just … couldn´t." Giotto mumbled and again there were tears in his eyes.  
G sighed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his boss tightly. Immediately Giotto started to cry without restrain and G tried to calm him down by patting his back. He throw over a glance to Lampo who immediately nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
"It … can´t be… it … just can´t be …"  
"Giotto. Please calm down." G said quietly, the anger finally left his voice as he saw his best friend crying like a child. "It´s been already to two weeks. Did you receive another message?" He asked quietly.  
Giotto just shook his head, unable to get out any words and G pulled him closer. For a moment he cursed himself for being unable to calm his friend down even after these 15 years they knew each other now. He hated himself even more when he thought about the fact that Giotto was able to calm him down once he was angry.  
"I didn´t." Giotto said with a shaking voice. "Not a single word."  
G remained quiet for a moment.  
"Maybe" he started, "maybe you have to accept that he won´t come back." Giotto started to shake more heavily. "I know that he was an important friend to you but … he would´ve send you a message if he survived. Even you have to admit that he is probably – "  
This time G was the one to be interrupted.  
"Don´t say it." Giotto hissed, "just don´t say it."  
"- Dead." G completed his sentence even though the begging of his friend and again Giotto started to cry and sob, clawing onto the redheads shirt as if he wanted to rip it apart.

From that day on Giotto refused to leave his room. He barely ate anything and he grew paler from day to day, making his guardians wonder. Alaude had been an important ally and for Knuckle and Asari he had been like a good friend, even Daemon seemed to miss him in his own way, but Giottos behavior was way worse than anyone had expected. As if he had lost a part of himself instead of a friend, especially since Alaude had been the last of the guardians to join. It had been a mere year he had worked for the Vongola. Nonetheless no one seemed to be able to get him back to normal.  
Not until that day nearly three weeks after the telegram.  
It was one of those rare days with heavy rainfall in Sicily. The sky was covered with heavy dark clouds and no one wanted to leave the house. Well, today there weren´t many people here anyways. Since they lost Alaude and Giotto refused to work, the others had their hands full. Therefore only Knuckle and Asari were at the mansion to keep control of everything and look after Giotto as they received a visitor.  
His pale blonde hair stuck to his wet face and he stumbled lightly as he walked through the entrance door. Just in that moment Knuckle came down the large staircase, immediately noticing the man. For a moment he looked at him in disbelief, and then he clapped together his hands.  
"It is a miracle." He said and relief was heard out of his voice.  
"I am kind of late. I hope I didn´t worry you too much." The visitor answered and with large steps he started to climb up the stairs.  
"We thought you were dead, Alaude." Knuckle told him quickly and Alaude looked at him with a slight confusion.  
"You knew that the ship sunk?" He then asked, feeling rather uneasy.  
"We received a telegram from France about three weeks ago." Knuckle explained. "Primo, he really suffered those weeks. Maybe it would be best if you told him that you are alright. He looked himself into his room. I´ll tell Asari that you are back. The others aren´t here at the moment."  
Alaude tried to order the information he received and nodded.  
"Thank you. I´ll go upstairs then."  
And with these words he continued his way. He made a short detour to his own room, where he left his bag and his soaked coat. Then he walked over to Giottos room, knocking against the door softly as he always did.

Giotto was sitting on his bed, his empty eyes staring into space as he could hear a knock on this door. For a moment he wondered who it could be. Someone told him that the most of his guardians were out. Maybe the others would try to get him to eat again, but he didn´t feel like eating at all. As there was another knock, more forcefully this time he got up from his bed and walked over to the door. He didn´t care about his messed up hair or his bare feet as he unlocked the door to open it.  
"I´m sorry. I don´t feel like eating any-"  
Giotto lost his words as he realized who was standing on the other side of the door. He felt tears running over his cheeks before he was even able to fully understand.  
"Giotto." Alaude spoke with a soft voice. "May I come in?"  
Without hesitation the smaller blonde took a step to the side, trembling noticeably in the progress. Alaude quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him and turning around the key. Then he turned around to face the shaking Italian. Gently he wrapped his arms around the slender body, pulling his love closer to his own body.  
"Please forgive me." Alaude said quietly, gently stroking the smallers back.  
"Is … this a dream?" Giotto asked with a barely audible voice as if he was afraid that this image would fade away if he disturbed anything.  
"It´s not a dream, Giotto. Some fisherman helped me out of the water and brought me to Sardinia. I am terribly sorry but I wasn´t able to send you a message and I tried to come here as soon as possible. It took so long. Please forgive me." Alaude explained quickly as if he had been prepared to say these words for quite a while.  
Giottos grip got tighter and finally the Italian was sure that this couldn´t be a dream. He dropped his head against the tallers shoulder and while inhaling the well-known scent of lavender, he again started to cry. But this time it wasn´t soundless but instead he started to sob.  
Alaude didn´t care that the smaller drenched his shirt in tears. After all his hair was still soaked from the rain, as well as his trousers and at the moment he just wanted Giotto to forgive him and to feel better. Nothing else mattered, since he made him suffer that much.  
"There … is nothing to forgive." Giotto stuttered under tears, clinging to the Frenchs broad shoulders. "Just … don´t go away."  
The taller blonde pulled him closer and hoped that his body warmth would calm down his love.  
"I´m not going anywhere. Not today and not tomorrow." He then replied lowly.  
Giottos grip got a little less intense as he tried to calm down. Gently Alaude lifted a hand to his lovers cheek and brushed away some tears with his thumb. Then he carefully placed his fingers under the smaller ones chin, lifting his head carefully. For a moment he looked into those large orange eyes, then he drew closer and gently placed his lips on the other ones. For a moment Giotto seemed to hesitate, but then he replied the kiss unusually intense. One of his hands slid into Alaudes neck to pull him even closer and at the same time he pressed his body against the other ones as if he wanted to make sure that he wouldn´t vanish.  
Alaude gave a low sigh and in the next second Giotto lost the ground beyond his feet and found himself being carried to his bed. The French laid him down carefully before sitting down next to him, not yet breaking their kiss. He enjoyed it for another minute until he broke their kiss but remained close. Giottos orange eyes gave him a questioning look.  
"I promise you. I´ll make up for worrying you that much." The French said lowly softly brushing through his partners honey blonde hair.  
"I … need you." The other said with a hoarse voice. "I need you that much. Never … leave me alone again."  
"I won´t." Alaude swiftly replied, giving the smaller a short kiss. "Do you want me to stay tonight?"  
"More than just that." Giotto answered with a low voice. "I just told you. I need you. I desire you. You are everything for me and … I just started to believe that I lost you forever."  
Alaude gave him a loving look.  
"I will always find a way back to you, Giotto. After all … you are my home."  
And with these words he closed the distance again. His hands gently stroking Giottos side until he reached higher and swiftly opened the remaining buttons of the already messily buttoned shirt. Then he started to caress this incredible soft skin. Even if Giotto was the one to tell how much he needed this love, he was pretty much sure that at the moment he needed it more. Even though he didn´t want to worry Giotto any more it had been close. It was more luck than skill that made him survive this tragedy and brought him home.  
He gave a satisfied sigh as Giotto started to undress him, finally shoving his greyish shirt from his shoulders. Immediately Alaude cuddled closer to his love and then unbuttoned the smallers trousers, quickly pulling them down and tossing them aside. Soon they were followed by another pair and both of them gave a low moan as their naked bodies came together. Their kisses grew more passionate and so did their touches. Alaudes fingers gently wandered over his lovers body, caressing his side and finally sliding down to stroke over his leg. In return Giotto moaned lowly.  
"Giotto, are … you sure?" He asked quietly even though at the same time he continued to caress his lover.  
Giotto gave him a short nod. "Yes." He mumbled. "The tin … it is … in the drawer."  
"I understand."  
Alaude pulled away, leaning over to the table beside the bed and took a small tin out of the drawer. He opened the tin carefully and dipped his fingers in the jellylike substance. Then he carefully pushed the smallers legs apart sliding his hand between them.  
The French watched the others face with love then he leaned closer and kissed him passionately while he carefully pushed in one finger. In return Giotto gave a low moan and Alaude tried to help him relax and took quite his time to prepare the smaller before he was absolutely sure that Giotto was ready. Then he took out his fingers, covered his own member with the lube and positioned him. He broke the kiss and watched Giotto for a moment, carefully caressing his cheek. Once he was completely sure that it was the right moment, he carefully entered him, gaining a low moan. Alaude gave the smaller another couple of minutes to relax. Once he was sure that it wouldn´t hurt him, he started to move. At first his movements were slow and careful but then he got more passionate and faster, gaining soft moans in return. Alaude gave a soft moan as Giotto cried out lowly and his fingers dug into the broad shoulders as he came. Alaude came at the same moment and afterwards cuddled closer to his lover. A few minutes later he pulled back and instead wrapped his arms around the smaller.  
"I love you Giotto. I love you so much." He mumbled exhausted.


End file.
